themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Song
Shadow Song is the 12th song on the album The Coroner's Gambit. Lyrics If you get there before me, will you save me a seat? If you get there before me, would you save me a seat? But if I never get there at all Would you leave the seat empty? If you get there before me, will you light us a fire? If you get there before me, will you light us a fire? And if I never show Will you watch the embers glow? You can keep the fire burning This is a song for you In case I never make it through to where you are This is a song for you In case I never make it through to where you are Comments by John Darnielle About this Song Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2000-02-06 - The Press - Claremont, CA *2000-10-15 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2002-03-07 - Independent Media Center - Urbana, IL *2002-04-13 - Sky Church - Experience Music Project - Seattle, WA *2002-10-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2002-11-01 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2002-11-08 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2002-12-07 - Amstel Festival - Amsterdam, The Netherlands *2003-01-29 - Mean Fiddler - London, England *2003-02-01 - Brighton's Protection - Manchester, England *2003-02-05 - Hanbury Ballroom - Brighton, England *2003-02-13 - Peel Session *2003-02-14 - Substanz - Munich, Germany *2003-02-17 - P3 Pop Session - Sweden *2003-04-06 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2003-04-08 - Beta Bar - Tallahassee, FL *2003-10-03 - Berbati's Pan - Portland, OR *2004-02-11 - Mills College Chapel - Oakland, CA *2004-02-18 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2004-03-29 - Mains D'Oeuvres - Paris, France *2004-04-20 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2004-04-31 - ICA - London, England *2005-06-20 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2005-06-21 - WOW Hall - Eugene, OR *2005-10-20 - Uptown Theatre - Washington, PA *2005-10-27 - Remis Auditorium - Museum of Fine Arts - Boston, MA *2006-09-16 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2007-03-10 - Steynberg Gallery - San Luis Obispo, CA *2007-03-11 - The El Rey - Los Angeles, CA *2007-03-31 - Fritz's Corner @ Debaser - Stockholm, Sweden *2007-06-16 - Zoop - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2007-06-20 - Eff Cancer Benefit - Metro - Chicago, IL *2007-09-22 - North Star Bar - Philadelphia, PA *2007-09-30 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2007-11-02 - Gardner Lounge - Grinnell, IA *2008-02-27 - WOW Hall - Eugene, OR *2009-02-24 - Herbst Theatre - San Francisco, CA *2009-03-19 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *2009-03-20 - Attucks Theatre - Norfolk, VA *2009-04-02 - Courtyard Café at University of Illinois - Champaign, IL *2009-06-14 - Zoop II - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2009-09-18 - Ithaca College - Ithaca, NY *2009-10-10 - Queen Elizabeth Hall - London, England *2009-11-14 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2011-02-15 - University of Washington - Meany Hall - Seattle, WA *2012-06-28 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2012-12-16 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2013-10-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2013-10-14 - Luxor - Cologne, Germany Category:The Coroner's Gambit songs